Romeo and Cinderella (AiCon)
by Ultimate Black Diamond Otome
Summary: Based on Vocaloid's song, Romeo and Cinderella. A story about a school girl who is in love with her 'Romeo' but her parents disapprove of their relationship. How are they going to deal with it? Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song Romeo and Cinderella of Vocaloid**

Ai Haibara as Kagamine Rin (On PV)

Conan Edogawa as Kagamine Len (On PV)

Shiho Miyano as Mom of Haibara

Shinichi Kudo as Dad of Haibara

I prefer KurohaAi's Kagamine Cover PV so yeah ;)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

As we already knew, Ai and Conan were classmates since elementary. And time passed, they grew into normal middle high schoolers

Before, they had an organization, a bad one, chasing on them, specifically, on Ai Miyano Kudo

Why? Because her mother, Shiho Miyano, on her maiden days and until she was married to Shinichi Kudo, was a traitor to the said group.

But before Ai and Conan reached high school, they managed to defeat the organization

How?

That is a different story.

And this story is about their love story

* * *

**At Teitan Middle High School**

Math Time !

While the teacher is busy blabbering about numbers and stuff, a student with reddish brown hair, to be specific, Ai Miyano Kudo, was staring into space until her eyes landed to a certain place place, I mean person.

Edogawa Conan, her childhood friend and love interest

After class, while walking home...

"Oi, Kudo" Conan called out

"What is it now, Edogawa?" Ai responded coldly as always

" *sigh* Why are you doing this to me? It hurts!" Conan said holding his laugh and held his chest as if he really is hurt

"Ha-ha-ha" Ai faked a laugh

"Mattaku~ So, Ai, are you free tonight?"

They were walking home together, and when he asked that, she automatically stopped which made him stop as well

"Sure. Where?" she answered his question with another question but she is wearing a small smile which made him smile too at the thought he made her smile

"I'm going to pick you up at 8:00. It's a date!" he said then winked which made her blush

"Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever" she answered then they started walking again

* * *

** Ai's Bedroom**

"Kaasan, I'm not going to be here at 8" she plainly said then tossed her bag on her bed

"Doushite?" her mom asked

Knowing that her mom might tell her not to come, she remained silent thinking of an excuse, since her father was a detective, she needs a great excuse

"Eto~ I'll tell you after I changed my clothes. Wait for me downstairs kaasan" she said then closed the door

After changing clothes. She was walking back and forth in her room thinking about the same thing over and over again

"Hmm.. How about telling them it's about a school project? Nah~ Too lame and it's always used nowadays. How about a sleep over? Nah~" she talks to herself then sighing in defeat she dialled someones number

*ring ring ring ri-*

_"Moshi moshi?" _a familiar voice answered

"What took you so long to answer?"

_"Gomen, Ai, I was downstairs and my phone is here in my room. What made you call by the way?"_

She played with her hair and started talking again

"About the date..." yes, she was talking to her friend, Conan (yes.. friend XD they aren't boyfriend and girlfriends yet)

_"What about it?"_

"Don't pick me up here. Let's meet at the next street. Got it?"

_" *sigh* Okay, sure. Be safe 'kay?"_

"You're overreacting"

_"I'm just concerned"_

"Whatever"

Then she ended the call.

"What took you so long?" her dad asked

"Phone call from Yoshida-san. She needs help for our report later." she answered boringly

* * *

**After Dinner!**

Time check: 7:30pm

** [ TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED ;) ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Dinner!**

Time check: 7:30pm

**[ TRANSMISSION CONTINUED ;) ]**

* * *

Ai was dressed simply but it fits her perfectly. And the more obvious that she really isn't going to help on a school report. (Her dress? Like in Movie 9 ;) )

So to make sure she won't get the attention of her parents, she sneaked out when they both were busy on the dining table. And bid goodbye when she finally reached the door.

"Konbanwa!" Conan greeted

"Same"

"So... Let's go?"

Then Conan offered his hand to which Ai accepted with a smile.

* * *

**At the Restaurant!**

After they are finished eating

**_Now playing: Sugar Rush_**** (Chorus part ;) )**

"May I ask you something Ai?" Conan asked looking nervous. He was looking at ramdom directions then at Ai then at the table. Her noticing it, she raised an eyebrow and threw him a look which apparently says 'What is it?'. So Conan cleared his throat and looked directly into her eyes which made her blush but still, she didn't mind not to hide it. Deep inside, she is excited on what her love one will tell her

ヾ(´^ω^)ノ _You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush_

" *clears throat* err... I know this is weird to ask but..." then he stood up and walked behind Ai and put a necklace on her neck (A/N:Really~ Where would you put a necklace huh? Ohcmon!)

Necklace = s5 **dot** favim **dot** com **slash** orig **slash** 51 **slash** diamond **dash** studded **dash** in **dash** heart **dash** pendant **dash** necklace **dash** Favim **dot** com **dash** 548687 **dot** jpg )

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ai was stunned even though she was expecting it. But still, if you, on the position of Ai Miyano Kudo, even if you are expecting it, you will be shocked too, right? If no... Then IDC ! XD

She was waiting for that question for a long time now, so, why play hard to get?

"Of course, Edogawa-kun. I mean, Conan"

His heart leaped upon hearing her sweet 'of course'. He still can't believe she is now his girlfriend after those years of waiting

ヾ(´^ω^)ノ _Ain't nothing better baby_  
_Is it for really or maybe?_  
_I start to blush_  
_You are my Sugar Rush_

* * *

After paying the bills and all, Conan and Ai, as usual, walked together. But since Ai isn't used or fond to holding hands while walking, they were walking side by side. Even Conan wants to hold her hands badly

"Mou~ Why can't I hold your hand Ai!? I mean... You know, we're already-" Conan said but Ai cut him and said

"So you just wanted to be my boyfriend to hold my hand?" Ai said teasingly

"No! It's not what you think. Ugh... Nevermind"

"Yeah yeah. I love you t-" Ai stopped herself from completing her sentence. 'That was supposed to be on my mind only!' she thought then when she looked at Conan, he was grinning

ヾ(´^ω^)ノ _'Cause you make me go out of my way_  
_Crossing the line_  
_Making me say what I had in mind_

"Why cut it out Ai? You shy about it?" Conan teased

"Think what you want to think, Conan, I don't care" Ai smirked then walked faster which made Conan run after her

"Oi! Matte!" then Ai laughed to herself then slowed down her pace and looked at him then offered her hand

"You want me to hold it?" Conan asked

"No, I want you to just stare at it! Oh come on Edogawa-kun, brains please!" Ai said sarcastically

Then Conan gladly accepted it and he walk her home with their hands intertwined

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! ;) Sorry if it's not that romantic. :P


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: This story is in AU! Alternate Universe! So yeah, Their personalities will change, a lot, Ai is playing Kagamine Rin's role in the Romeo and Cinderella PV and Conan plays Len's so bear with us XD)

PV - youtu **dot **be **slash **hWkgjeIlbLQ

English Version / Lyrics / Cover - youtu **dot** be **slash** pPK038nA **dash** TI

Please imagine Ai was the one singing the english version ;)

And in the PV, imagine it was Conan and Ai singing them :P

* * *

**Now Playing! Romeo and Cinderella - Kagamine Rin and Len**

A Few months have passed since Conan asked Ai out. They thought that day was the start of their story with a happy ending. But no, they were wrong. Real wrong.

"Why do I have to end like this? I was dreaming of a love story like those of Cinderella's. But why am I in a situation like those of Romeo and Juliet's? Forbidden love? How peculiar. Please save me from this tragic ending!" Ai monologued to herself.

_ Please don't let my love turn out  
To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was  
Please take me far away from here  
That's my only desire _

" *yawn* Oyasumi, Tousan, Kaasan" she said as she closed her parents' room's door, she smirked to herself then walked to her room with excitement.

_ I say goodnight to both my mommy and my daddy  
I really hope tonight they sleep so very soundly  
Right now it's time for the grown-ups to go to bed _

__There are caramel candies on the table beside her bed. She crossed her legs then smiled a little then picked some to stuff herself with it.

On the balcony, there is a familiar figure standing. She smiled upon seeing him. Her boyfriend, Conan Edogawa. And when he turned around to see his smiling girlfriend, he smiled back at her and walked towards her

_ The taste of caramel is pure intoxication  
I shyly cross my legs, imaginging sensations  
I wonder how far we will be going tonight _

"Conan" she whispered to him and he just sat beside her on her bed

"Nani?" he asked with a reassuring smile

"P-please, don't hurt me" Ai said looking on her side to hide the faint glint of blush

_ Please be gentle and be nice. Please hold me very tight.  
The taste of bitterness, I truly hate it you know  
I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl _

Conan just nodded and pinned her down to her bed. Then he released her left wrist so he can caress Ai's cheeks which made her shiver and blush more.

"Don't worry, I don't bite" Conan said while on top of Ai and giggled

She just smiled sedectively and said:

"Show me everything. Show me the real you, and I'll show you all I am..."

She pulled Conan then ... CUT ! :D

_ Everything that we don't know how they enchant us so_  
_But don't you think that everyone thinks like that though?_  
_Just show me everything and give me all you've got_  
_I'll show you all that I am and more_

_Longing for love, oh, Cinderella_  
_Even with just her uniform on she'll keep running_  
_Could it be that time can magically freeze_  
_before the evil villains catch and try to stop her?_

_The ever running maiden Juliet_  
_but really please don't call her by that horrid name now_  
_That's right, you see, with two of us we're complete_  
_If that's not the case, then it would be so boring_

_Will you stay with me until death do us part? _

"Promise me Conan. No matter what will happen. Stay with me" Ai whispered

"'Til death do us part" Conan replied

* * *

**The next night! :D**

"I know I put it here! Ugh. Where is it?!" Ai looked at her drawers, looking for something then when she opened the last drawer, her face lightened up.

"Gomen, Conan, I just want to do this" she said as she put on her mascara

_ I put on mascara to make myself look older  
Please just forgive my lies; I wanted to be bolder  
Tomorrow, I promise to be better for you _

And just like what happened last night, Conan entered through the balcony.

Now, he was behind Ai who was eating an apple.

To her surprise, Conan pulled down the black lace over her right shoulder which made her drop the apple she was holding. (A/N: They were dressed just like Rin and Len's on the PV)

_ The border that is made of black lace is the only_  
_Thing that protects me from doing things so unholy_  
_I wonder how far we can cross that line tonight_

_I knew from the very start though it tore me apart_  
_The truth is I was first to fall so deeply for you_  
_But daddy didn't seem to like it and never wanted us to be _

Then the moment when her parents and her boyfriend met flashed back into her head.

* * *

**_flashback_**

_After School ..._

_"So this is your boyfriend huh?" a manly voice said_

_"T-Tousan! Wh-what are you doing here?" Ai asked with a nervous and surprised tone_

_"Is it bad for a father to pick her daughter up?" he answered in a serious tone_

_"Psh, since when did you picked me up until now?" she whispered but unluckily, her father heard her_

_"Is that what you learned from having a boyfriend?!" Shiho shouted and pulled her daughter from Conan but she is pulling back_

_"Miyano-san, I know you have the right to pick your daughter up and scold her for not telling you that she gets into a relationship. But I think you don't have the right to drag her like that" (A/N: Shiho is often called by her maiden name because her husband is called Kudo.)_

_Offended by what the boy said, Shinichi walked to him and..._

_*pak!*_

_He slapped him which made Ai run to him and hug him with tears on her eyes_

_"Please don't cry Ai, it's okay" Conan comforted her and hugged her tight_

_"No it's not okay!"_

_But still, why do they have to interfere? Shinichi pulled Ai from her moment with her lover_

_"Enough with that. You're grounded" Shiho simply said then Ai just rolled her eyes and when they reached their home, she ran to her room_

**_end flashback_**

_ With his hands outstretched to me, he said he'd care for me_  
_But in reality he binded me to the ground_  
_Please take me far away, so far, my Romeo_  
_I do not care if the whole world knows_

_The bells are ringing, Oh, Cinderella_  
_She drops her glass slippers on the ground for her prince_  
_The evil dreams are out to steal them away,_  
_you have to find them before they can find a way how._

_Now I know how the story goes_  
_It was no accident Cinderella dropped them_  
_Now I see we are completely the same_  
_We were desperately wanting your attention_

_I've always been here. Will you ever look at me?_

_Into the deepest of my heart, do you want to know what I have there?_  
_The darkest of my desires, can you see it's filling everywhere?_  
_But it's not completely full yet. I need to fill it up to the brim._  
_Fill me up until it overflows and then overpowers you_  
_But then if that happens, it'd be pointless _

She was busy reminiscing her moments with Conan at school up to that awful moment until Conan cleared his throat which got her back to her senses back

"Ai Miyano Kudo" he started

"What is it?" she asked then looked at Conan's hand with a little box in his hand

_ I never thought happiness could be found _  
_in smaller packages than the one I'm in now_  
_What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems_  
_that you would hate me too just like everyone else does_  
_My parents, I know they will never change. _  
_Papa and mama don't listen to me always_  
_I've always said it's better to be honest _

"I know we're too young for this but, will you be mine forever? As I said before, until death do us apart?" he asked as he opened the box with a ring inside (www **dot** afashionhub **dot** com **slash** wp **dash** content **slash** uploads **slash** 2012 **slash** 06 **slash** Beautiful **dash** Rings **dash** For **dash** Girls **dash** 2012 **dash** Designs **dash** 3 **dot** jpg)

Ai gasped in shock and amazement. Then she nodded and again, she gave him her sweet 'Yes'

* * *

**The next night! Again ! XD**

_ The thing that dropped was the golden axe on our heads_  
_You've lied too many times, Cinderella_  
_It seems like you've been eaten by the big bad wolf now _

Ai was Standing on her balcony when she noticed a person below her

"C-conan?" she asked

He let out no word. He just raised both his hands like he was about to catch her from falling.

She giggled and slowly walked then jumped to him. They remained on their position for who knows how long. They are happy in each others embrace.

"Suki dayo, Conan" Ai whispered

"The feeling is mutual, suki dayo, Ai" Conan replied then leaned to her then their lips touched and kissed passionately under the moonlight

* * *

The next morning!

Ai was nowhere to be found inside the house. When Shinichi and Shiho burst inside of her room. All they've found was an apple and a note under it, written was:

**_Romeo and Cinderella_**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!" Genta shouted then Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Ai and Conan fell on the floor

"How tiring! Oh, and Conan-kun, never thought you can act so well!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed

"And you're a great tousan, Tsuburaya-kun." Ai said which made Mitsuhiko blush

"You're an amazing Cinderella, Ai-chan! I wish I am like you!" Ayumi praised her

"That role was scary, you know" Ai simply stated

"Eh? Doushite?" - Ayumi

"Edogawa-kun is scary" Ai said then smirked at him which made him wear his oi-oi face again

"Yeah, especially on the part when Haibara-san said, "Please don't hurt me", his look was so seductive like he was going to do something on her" - Mitsuhiko

"Mooooou~! Yameteeeeee~! Yamete-yamete-yamete-yameteeeeeeeeee~!" (Stop it!) Ai and Conan said while rolling on the floor covering their ears and blushing on embarassment

"Why? You both are cool. Are you hiding something?" Genta asked with a smug face

Conan and Ai looked at each other then looked away again and shouted at the same time

"Not a thing!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it ! :D So yeah, I just got the idea of writing this because I was listening to Romeo and Cinderella 3x in a row becuase i have many versions of it and even though my media player was in shuffle, it was consecutively playing so yeah. :D

Thanks for reading ! ;)


End file.
